Wild Wild West
Wild Wild West - Will Smith ft. Dru Hill, A music video by Stephen and Friends characters. Lyrics: Stephen: Wild Wild West, Jim West, desperado, rough rider. No you don't want nada. None of this, gun in this, brotha runnin this, Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya. Any damsel that's in distress (with Cuddles) Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West. Rough neck so go check the law and abide, Watch your step with flex and get a hole in your side. Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react, (with Cuddles) You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at, With all of this, from the start of this, Runnin the game, James West tamin the west so remember the name. Now who ya gonna call? Toothy and Cuddles: Not the G.B.'s. Stephen: Now who ya gonna call? Toothy and Cuddles: G double E G. Stephen: If you have a riff with people wanna bust, Break out before you get bumrushed at the... Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: When I roll into the... Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: When I stroll into the... Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: When I bounce into the... Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: Toothy. Toothy. Toothy: We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. Stephen: Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the west. (with Toothy) Mad man lost his darn mind in the west. Loveless, givin up a dime, nothin' less. Now I must put his behind to the test. Flippy: Can you feel me? Stephen: (with Flippy) Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle. Bringall your boys in, here come the poison. Behind my back, all the riffin' ya did, Front and center, now where your lip at kid? Who dat is? A mean brotha, bad for your health, Lookin dang good though, if I could say it myself. Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that, Got mad weapons too, ain't tryin to hear that. Tryin to bring down me, this (with Giggles and Disco Bear) champion. When y'all clowns gon' see that it (with Giggles and Disco Bear) can't be done. Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is, I'm the quickest as they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is. So if you barking up the wrong tree we comin, don't be startin nothin. Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless, Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West. Toothy: We're going straight to (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) (Stephen: When I roll into the...) the Wild Wild West. (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) (Stephen: When I stroll into the...) We're going straight (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) (Stephen: When I bounce into the...) to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. Stephen: To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad, Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad, Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton, 10 paces and turn, just for fun, (Lifty: 1, 2, 3...) son, Up till sundown, rolling around, See where the bad guys are to be found and make 'em lay down, The defenders of the west, Crushin on pretenders in the west, Don't mess with us cuz we're in the... (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) Toothy: We're going straight to (Stephen: When I roll into the...) (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) the Wild Wild West. We're going (Stephen: When I stroll into the...) (Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West.) straight to (Stephen: When I bounce into the...) the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to (Stephen: When I roll into the...) the Wild Wild West. (Stephen: When I stroll into the...) We're going straight to (Stephen: When I bounce into the...) the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. Come on. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: When I roll into the... Toothy: Come on. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: When I stroll into the... Toothy: We're going straight to the Wild Wild West. Yeah. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: Whoo! That's right. I can't hear you. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: That's right. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. Flippy: I done done it again y'all done done it again. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: Good times, Bad times. Good times and Bad times. Whoo! Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Giggles: Groove in. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: Bring in the heat, bring in the heat. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. All: The Wild Wild West. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. (Toothy and Stephen beatboxing) Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. Wild Wild West. All: The Wild Wild West. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Cuddles: One time. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: A Bee Bah Bah Boodie! Ooh! Ooh! Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: One more time. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: Wild Wild West. Stephen: Can't stop the bumrush. All: The Wild Wild. Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty: The Wild Wild West. Category:Songs